Embodiments of the present invention relate to a corrugated paper sheet buffer article for package.
In manufacturing liquid crystal displays (LCDs), the finished LCD panels are fragile, and thus before the finished LCD panels are transported, it is necessary to package the panels with a buffer article to prevent damage from collision.
The conventional buffer article for package is mainly made of foamed materials, e.g., expanded polypropylene (EPP), expandable polystyrene (EPS), etc. The production of these materials needs special forming molds, and vapor of high temperature and high pressure is applied to shape these materials, and in addition, antistatic material may be added for avoiding the disadvantages due to electrostatic discharge (ESD). Fractures may emerge on the used expanded polypropylene (EPP) material, and thus such used EPP material becomes unreliable and cannot be recycled any more. Expandable polystyrene (EPS) material is fragile and cannot be recycled after being used. As a result, the buffer article for package made of foamed materials is undesirable because of high cost, complicated manufacturing processes and long processing cycle, and these materials cannot be recycled after being used, which brings about significant pollution to the environment.
In order to overcome the above problems, a corrugated paper sheet may be employed as the material for manufacturing the buffer article due to its advantages of simple manufacturing processes and environmental-friendly characteristics. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional corrugated paper sheet buffer article 10 is configured with two buffer members arranged opposite to each other. Two buffer members 11 are arranged opposite to each other and inserted into a bottom plate 13 at both ends of the bottom plate 13, and each buffer member 11 comprises a plurality of spacing member 12 arranged in parallel. An upper cover 14 of the same configuration and size with the bottom plate 13 can be put over or engaged with the spacing member 12 and is parallel with and opposite to the bottom plate 13. When a LCD panel is packed, one end of the LCD panel is inserted between the two spacing members 12 of one buffer member 11, and another end of the LCD panel is inserted between the corresponding two spacing members 12 of another buffer member 11.
The buffer article in such a configuration protects the LCD panels to a certain degree, but it does not have a stable structure. When external forces F1 and F2 are applied in different directions to the two buffer members 11 arranged opposite to each other, the two buffer members 11 can be twisted and deformed, which causes the LCD panel disposed therebetween faces the risks of friction and collision.